


Coffee Stains and Graphite Smudges

by whisper_inthedark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Akaashi Keiji, Artist Oikawa Tooru, Barista Hinata Shouyou, Barista Sugawara Koushi, Dancer Shimizu Kiyoko, Dancer Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Mostly Fluff, Pining, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_inthedark/pseuds/whisper_inthedark
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is an overworked art student and Sugawara Koushi works at his favorite coffee shopThis will probably be ridiculously slow burn
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Oikawa-san, why can’t we just go to the coffee shop nearby?” Akaashi asked, already knowing the response he’d get. 

Oikawa scoffed. “The coffee here is far superior.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Akaashi rolled his eyes at his snobby roommate as they kept walking to the coffee shop under the darkening sky. It was early September, the sun beginning to set much earlier than it had over summer. Still, 8:30pm was quite late to be getting coffee.

“Have you decided on what subject you’re doing for the shading practice?” Oikawa asked, chestnut-colored hair strands bouncing and tousling in the wind. 

“So far, no, but i have a general idea. Why?” Akaashi asked.

Oikawa let out a long, defeated sigh. “I’m completely stumped. I want to capture emotion, paint the things that only exist in my brain, not cross-hatch a bowl of fruit.” He huffed dramatically. 

Akaashi snorted.

The two of them turned to the concrete path leading toward the front door. Oikawa grasped the handle as the door opened with a jingle, catching the attention of both an orange and silver-haired man behind the counter. 

Akaashi took a moment to browse the menu written in chalk on the wall behind the counter, as Oikawa simply walked to the counter without a second glance. 

The shop was quite small, with only 3 small tables, two chairs on either side, and one slightly larger one which sat 4. The walls were painted a warm terracotta color, and were lined with all sorts of artworks. The chairs, tables, moulding, and countertops were all black, and the air inside the shop smelled heavenly. 

“Large Hazelnut latte, one extra shot” 

To-go cup?”

Oikawa nodded.

“Who’s that?” The silver-haired man asked, gesturing to Akaashi.

Oikawa’s face morphed a confused expression.

“You normally come here alone. I’m just curious.”

“You remember me?”

“Sort of? You’re pretty much our only regular after 5pm.”

“Most people who show up in the evening are students from the art school who didn’t feel like waiting in line at the Starbucks by the campus,” The orange-haired man chimed in, “And that’s only when the place is packed.”

“Nobody walks a half a mile every day for coffee, Oikawa.” Akaashi teased.

“If I’m gonna be up late doing these mind-numbing projects, I’m gonna drink good coffee.” Oikawa threw his hands up in defence.

The man behind the counter giggled a little at their banter. “So I can assume you’re both art students?” He asked, handing the drink to Oikawa.

The corners of Akaashi’s lips turn upward slightly to match the grey-haired man’s warm smile as he nods in conformation. “A large red eye please?” He orders quickly, trying not to interrupt.

He nods, focusing his attention back on the equipment as he begins to grind the coffee beans, as the shorter, orange-haired man tries to keep up conversation.

“Kenma met up with some illustrators from there. Something about designing sprites? To be completely honest, I couldn’t follow half of what he was saying.” He explained.

Akaashi glanced over at Oikawa who just shrugged. 

“That was probably a digital design or animation class.” Oikawa suggested, grabbing the second drink from the counter and holding them out to his roommate. “I’m going to the bathroom before we leave.” 

Akaashi looked slightly annoyed, but grabbed both coffees anyway. 

“Thank you ‘Kaashi!”

When Oikawa left, Akaashi set the drinks down next to the different types of creamer, and lifted the lid off of his own. 

“So you don’t do anything digital?” The ginger asked, his expression painted with curiosity.

“We do sometimes, it’s good to practice other mediums, but neither of us plan to be digital-focused artists, so we take less classes.” Akaashi explained, tipping the half-and-half into his drink just enough to make the dark liquid foggy.

“Oh, so you can choose that type of thing?”

“To an extent. It’s like any other school would be. Choice-wise that is.”

“Does it get hard sometimes? When you have to keep making more and more in different ways? Though now that I say it out loud, that is basically how you get better at things.”

Akaashi looked away from his drink to the ginger. He seemed genuinely curious and Akaashi’s expression softened. “It’s a lot. Sometimes we have to sacrifice sleep to get things done on time. Like today, for example.” He explained, gesturing toward the coffees.

“Well, good luck on whatever it is you’re working on, Kaashi? Was it?” The grey-haired man asked while wiping the counter.

“Akaashi, actually. And thanks.”

A door squeaked slightly as it opened and Oikawa went to join Akaashi. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip, listening in on the conversation.

“Did Kozume say anything about what they were working on?” The silver-haired man asked his coworker.

“No, why?”

He shrugged and smiled. “No reason, just thinking they might know someone he’s working with.”

“Probably not,” Akaashi deadpanned, “Our classes are pretty separate.”

“Yeah well, you never know.” Oikawa shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve on the cup.

“I don’t mean to hold you guys up if you’re busy.” The silver-haired barista apologized, looking down at his wristwatch, then up at Akaashi who had begun to slowly inch toward the door.

“Good luck on your project, Akaashi!” The orange haired man called after him.

Oikawa looked back a little confused, but smiled at his enthusiasm. He soon followed after his roommate, taking small sips of coffee as they walked home in a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi twisted the key in the lock, pressing his forearm against the heavy door. The keys fell from his hand onto the table next to the door. 

"Throwing things, are we?" Oikawa pestered from behind him.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "I have work to do." He replied, trudging toward his desk.

"You love having me around." Oikawa claimed, shooting Akaashi a smug look before walking to his own room.

He sighed, sinking into the chair beneath him. Pencil in hand, he stared at his paper, trying to conjure up any ideas. Nothing. He sat back, looking around his room. Nothing.

Standing up from the chair, he finished the last of his coffee, dropping the empty cup into the nearby wastebasket. Oikawa stretched, washed his face and sat back down to refocus. Nothing.

He clicked the power button on his phone to check the time. 9:13.

"I'm going out again." Oikawa called toward Akaashi's doorway, zipping up his sweatshirt.

Akaashi studied him, puzzled. "Oh- okay, just- it’s getting late." 

"I know, I know, I won't be long." He assured, scooping the keys from where they were haphazardly dropped and stepping out into the hall and out of the building. 

There was a slight chill in the air as the fall season began, however it was still early enough in the season for flowers to live just a bit longer, the trees still retaining their green hue. 

Oikawa walked along the path, taking pictures of the still-alive plants, the phone flash giving a dramatic lighting effect to all of his photos.

As the coffee shop became visible in the glow of the streetlights, he checked the time again. 9:22.

No, they're probably just trying to finish their shift, he shouldn't inconvenience them by walking in 8 minutes before closing. He didn't even need another coffee, and if he did, there's a perfectly fine coffee maker at the dorm. Why had he put this work off for so long, he could've been done by now and-

"Can I help you?" A voice called out to Oikawa from the shop. He vaguely recognized the voice as the gray-haired man. Shit. 

"Oh, no its fine, I'm just waiting to see if Akaashi wants anything while I'm here." He lied.

"Come wait inside, it's chilly out here." The barista insisted.

Oikawa texted Akaashi while his back was turned to him, guiding him inside. Akaashi never usually took long to reply anyway.

The gray-haired man gestured toward a table, choosing to sit across from the brunette rather than wait behind the counter.

“So, whatcha working on?” the orange-haired man asked from behind the counter, still cheery as ever.

Oikawa smiled, the question cutting some of the awkward tension from the air. “It’s early in the year, so we haven’t done anything very interesting yet. Right now, it’s just tons of realism and photo references.”

The gray-haired man nodded in understanding. “Realism isn’t your thing?”

Oikawa grimaced and shook his head. “Of course, it’s important to practice, but my favorite works are more…”

He trailed off, scrolling through his phone. Eventually he found what he was looking for and tilted it up for the man across from him to see.

It was a portrait, a woman with her head slightly tipped back, her skin was painted with a vibrant halation effect, blending blues and purples into oranges and reds. At the top of the piece, a galaxy full of stars and planets faded down into black spirals, as if the subject’s hair was the galaxy itself. There were some issues with the composition and proportions, but otherwise the craftsmanship made up for it.

The gray-haired man stared in wonder, just taking in the picture in front of him.

“This was the piece that really got me started i guess? I used to be involved in sports in high school but… well, shit happens.” 

The silver-haired man looked over at Oikawa, brow furrowed. “I don’t mean to pry but…”

Oikawa shrugged. “Injury.”

His phone buzzed, Akaashi’s message lighting up the screen.

“He says he wants tea.”

“Oh, we have a couple to choose from.” 

They both stood from the table, checking the chalkboard. After a few minutes of texting back and forth, Akaashi settled on lavender tea, Oikawa ordering his usual hazelnut latte for the second time that day.

The orange-haired man stepped away briefly from what he was doing to check his phone. “Kenma‘s here.” He looked up at the silver-haired barista apologetically.

“No worries, see you tomorrow!” He called, waving as the orange-haired man slung the apron over his shoulder and headed for the door. 

“What kind of sports?” The barista asked curiously once his coworker left.

“Volleyball.” Oikawa sighed, remembering. 

“Oh, Hinata plays. He just got back from training in Brazil, actually.”

“Hinata?”

“My coworker.” he explained nodding to the door Hinata had just left.

Oikawa nodded. “Do you know who he plays for now?”

“He just joined the professional league, his team is called MSBY Black Jackals.”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “No way.”

The barista looked up from behind the counter, confused.

“That’s the team Akaashi’s boyfriend plays for.”

They both stared at each other for a second. 

“His name is Kotaro Bokuto.” Oikawa continued.

The barista blinked for a moment. “I’ve heard of him.” He smiled, still paying attention to the conversation but returning to the task in front of him. “Small world, I guess. I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way.”

The brunette returned the smile. “Oikawa Tooru.”

They both stood, Oikawa waiting on the drinks and Sugawara continued making them, the slight upturn of both of their lips never falling. 

Eventually, Sugawara brought both drinks to the counter, scribbling ‘Akaashi’ and ‘Oikawa’ on their respective drink lids. “So you don’t get them mixed up.” was what he said when Oikawa asked about it.

Oikawa shook his head and smiled, thanking Sugawara as he grabbed the drinks and headed for the door. However, he paused before completely reaching it

“Would you like some company?” He turned and asked.

“Didn’t Akaashi say you two had work to do? I wouldn’t want to keep you from it.” 

Oikawa chewed his lip. He absolutely should be heading back now, but he just couldn’t let himself leave. “It‘s fine, I have time.” He replied, mentally kicking himself. 

Sugawara looked up at him questioningly, but smiled and continued wiping the counter. When he eventually dumped the tip jar over and began sorting, Oikawa figured he might as well make himself useful and helped him count. 

They sorted the money and split it in half roughly, Sugawara slipping the slightly larger half into an envelope and pocketing the other. 

The next 10 minutes went by without a word spoken, interrupted by the loud vibration sound of Oikawa’s phone against the hard table. a message from Akaashi lit up. 

“I thought you weren’t staying out long?

10:14. Truthfully he hadn’t exactly been watching the clock, but Oikawa definitely wouldn’t have predicted that he’d left an entire hour ago.

Sugawara flipped his gaze from the phone to Oikawa. “You can leave if you need to.”

Oikawa sighed. “No, it’s fine.”

Sugawara narrowed his eyes.

“It’s fine.” Oikawa insisted, grabbing the spray bottle and rag to clean off the tables. 

Sugawara let out a sigh, stifled a bit by light giggles. “So stubborn.”

“Yup.” He agreed, smiling a bit as he began to spray the table.

Sugawara grabbed the rag from his hand. “Text him back first.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, secretly thankful for the reminder.

“Lost track of time, be back in a bit”

When Oikawa turned around, Sugawara had a shit-eating grin on his face. Without warning, the rag suddenly hit Oikawa in the face.

“Sugaaa-“ He whined, peeling the cloth from over his eyes. 

Sugawara’s face still had the same proud smile, hiccuping giggles escaping at Oikawa’s reaction. “Oh come on, at least it wasn’t a used rag.”

“Pretty sure that’s a health code violation.” He replied, grabbing a different rag than the one that had just been stuck to his face.

For people who had just learned each other’s names less than an hour ago, they interacted as if they’d been friends for years.

———

“Took you long enough.” Akaashi called as Oikawa walked in.

“And now you’re in no danger of burning your toungue, you’re welcome.” He replied, holding out the drink for his roommate.

“Mmm, room-temperature tea, delicious.” Akaashi’s sarcastic tone unwavering as he grabbed the cup from Oikawa. “I see you’re addressing each other by name now” he stated, pointing to the name scribbled on the lid.

“You have no room to talk, Mr. People-I-Just-Met-Call-Me-By-My-Name-And-Wish-Me-Luck-On-My-Homework Keiji.” Oikawa argued.

“Just- tell me you didn’t give him a stupid nickname after the second interaction.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, ‘Kaashi.” He waved his hand, closing the door behind him. 

He returned to his room, sitting behind the desk. Plants weren’t the most exciting thing to draw, but it was an idea, and that was really all Oikawa needed.

He absorbed himself into his work, staring at the paper intensely as his eyelids grew weak under the bright desk lamp.

He was locked-in on his last assignment, hands full of graphite smudges and desk covered in eraser bits, when a noise caught his attention. 

“Come in.” Oikawa called after the rapping of knuckles against his door.

“You’re still up?” Akaashi asked, drooping red eyes closing softly as he rubbed them groggily.

His pencil dropped as he stretched over the back of the chair. “It’s that late?”

Akaashi nodded. “Three in the morning, We have class in 5 hours.”

Oikawa groaned. “I’ll… go to bed in a bit… almost done…”

“Don’t burn yourself out.” Akaashi spoke before heading back to his room “Goodnight Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa crawled into bed around 3:45, blanket-free and still in his jeans. He fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
